War
by isabella-silver
Summary: Natsume is a soldier in a war, who returns to a pregnant Mikan and they face the problems of being apart for a long time and the side-effects of the war. one-shot


_**Hey guys!~**_

_**This is just an one-shot I wrote.**_

_**Natsume is a soldier in a war, who returns to a pregnant Mikan and they face the problems of being apart for a long time and the side-effects of the war. **_

**War**

_Mikan POV_

Tomorrow is the day, the day that my husband of 5 years, Natsume Hyuuga who had finished two year service in Iran, would return home. I haven't seen him since he had came back 6 months ago on personal leave as him father had passed away. Since then, a lot has happened. Natsume had inherited the family company which he would run starting next month and in three months time he will become a father.

I, Mikan Sakura Hyuuga am pregnant.

_Natsume POV_

I caught a cab home, we got back a day ahead of schedule and I couldn't reach Polka. And I'm glad I couldn't because honestly I don't trust her behind a wheel of car and I wonder how a woman with such a large stomach could reach the steering wheel. (A.N: she sent picture to Natsume recently)

Here I am, standing at the front door, I am about to knock when I realise that this is my own house and I have keys. A modest yet beautiful 4 bedroom house, honestly I'm beginning to see why Polka didn't want a mansion. I reach into my pocket for my house keys and open the door.

"Polka?" I shout. I drop my suitcase in the hallway and walk into the kitchen.

"Natsume!" she shouts dropping a plate, she then attempts to bend to pick it up. I step across the kitchen pick it up and kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Don't want you to burst do we?"

She giggles and gives me an angelic smile and says, "You're home early. You said you'd be back tomorrow! I haven't made lunch yet, you must be starving. Give me 5 minutes and I'll finish the dishes and make you a sandwich."

I nod and sit down at the dining table. I observe her every move closely; she must be able to feel my eyes on her and asks me "What are you staring at?"

I simply reply, "You. I'm just wondering how someone can so small yet so fat."

"You know Natsume, this is kinda YOUR fault" she says angrily chucking soapy water at me, I chuckle. She is so damn cute. I get up and hug her from behind.

I whisper in her ear and say "I know, but aren't you glad?"

She nods and blushes. I must still have it.

"Why don't I make you that sandwich now, eh?"

**Normal POV**

Mikan fumbles around the kitchens and but manages to produce a delicious BLT. (A.N.-Making me hungry now)

She puts it in front of Natsume and says "Eat" and slides down in the chair next to him.

He eats in silence and Mikan doesn't even attempt to make any conversation with Natsume. When he's done she takes his plate and continues with the washing up.

"What should I say," she wonders.

**Mikan POV**

"I'm sorry Mikan," he says. He's sorry for what? What's wrong with him? What did he do?

"For what Natsume?" Maybe I did something and he's trying to be the bigger person...

"I left you when you most needed me; I missed out on what's supposed to be our most treasured memories as a couple."

I walk over to him and kiss his cheek, "Why are you apologising? It wasn't your fault and it would be unreasonable of me to ask you to come home. You just came home on leave, you can't come again."

He pulled into his lap and kissed me, it was a long passionate kiss as if it was trying to make up for all the kisses we missed in between.

"And what's important is Natsume you're here now, for the important bit."

_That Night_

**Mikan POV**

For the rest of the day we sat on the couch, Natsume with his head on my stomach listening to the baby and feeling it kick or Natsume kissing me.

We went to bed quite early and Natsume fell asleep pretty quickly, I lay quietly next to him watching his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, I wonder what he's dreaming about. I feel his hand grasp mine and I smile. But then the look on his face changes, into one of agony. He starts murmuring, things I couldn't understand.

"Natsume," I say softly, "Natsume are you okay?"

He suddenly starts screaming, I was so frightened. "Natsume! Natsume!" I try shaking him, he's not waking up. What am I meant to do? I tap his shoulder attempting to wake him up again. Unsure, I grab him and place him in my arms, humming softly, hugging him tightly. He then whispers, "Mikan" and drifts off to sleep.

**Natsume POV**

I wake up and look at the alarm clock, its 10am. I look next to me and Mikan is gone, she probably is downstairs. I head to the kitchen to be welcomed by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning Natsume! Sit down, I'll be just a minute" she says cheerfully, but the look in her eyes says something is worrying her. She comes with two plates, hers as big as mine, which is quite unusual because Mikan usually ate half of what I ate. She notices me looking at the plate and says "I'm eating for two remember?" I laugh; the look in her eyes is still there.

"What's wrong?"

"Er... Well, um Natsume. What do you remember of last night exactly?"

Last night...?

"Um, we slept? Why?"

"You see Natsume; I think you may have had a bad dream. You started shouting and sweating in the middle of the night. It was really scary. I think, it might be post traumatic stress disorder. Because you saw some pretty scary things Natsume, you were on the front line."

I look at her concerned, I made her worried. But trust Mikan's professional side to come out, she is a nurse after all.

"You know Mikan, you're on maternity leave. You shouldn't be analysing me like a patient you know."

"But Natsume, I'm worried. You were in so much pain. I think we should see the doctor. What if it gets worse next time?"

"Fine, I'll go after breakfast. You stay here okay?"

"Thanks"

------x------

**Mikan's POV**

He left an hour ago! What's taking him so long? I turn on TV and I watch Ellen for a bit (A.N. Ellen DeGeneres). But they then go into a segment talking about the war and soldiers in the Middle East and I turn it off. It's almost 12 o' clock, so I busy myself in making some lunch for Natsume when he comes back.

_30 minutes later_

I'm sitting at the table eating, if I wasn't pregnant I would be too nervous to eat, but I'm so hungry at the moment. I eat in silence and I hear Natsume's key turn in the door. I get up and go to welcome him.

He hugs me and kisses me on my cheek. "What's wrong Nat, what did he say?"

He sits on the sofa, "You were right. He says its post traumatic stress disorder. He gave me some sleeping tablets."

I honestly think he's going to cry, so I did what I did last night which was hug him tight and rock him back to forth. "It's all right."

He suddenly gets up and knocks my hand away. He looks angry.

"Na.. Natsume?" I whisper. He looks at me eyes burning. I don't know what to do except cry.

Through my tears I see him go outside into the garden to the Sakura tree.

Why am I crying? Natsume has been through so much worse.

I have to be strong, for Natsume and our child. I wipe my tears and quietly go outside.

He mutters something, it sounded like I'm sorry. He's sitting on the floor, purposely standing away from me. I cautiously sit down next to him and say "Do you remember why we bought this house?"

I don't expect him to answer, but he does,

"Hn," he says his voice slightly choked.

"It was mainly because of the Sakura tree wasn't it. It's because the Sakura tree brought us together. It's where you confessed to me, it's were we first kissed and we even go married underneath one."

I smile remembering the beautiful simplistic ceremony underneath a humongous Sakura tree. I remember walking up the aisle to see Natsume stunning as ever waiting for me to join him forever.

I see the corner of his lips twitch slightly upwards. "You know this tree pays an important role in our relationship, so maybe you could help it by telling the tree what's wrong."

**Natsume POV**

She's insane. More insane than me and I'm the one that's retarded.

Oh stuff it. I'll play her dumb game. I'll spill my guts to her; oh wait 'the tree.'

"Well Sakura tree-san, it was too much. I saw people die right in front me, I saw helpless citizens be shot in front of my eyes, I saw young women the same age as Mikan die in front of my eyes. The war did many things to me, but it made me realise how much I love Mikan and how much she means to me."

I turn and face her, I grab one of her hands and place my other hand on her stomach. She's crying now, "It also made me realise, that her pain is my pain. And so that me being hurt would not only hurt me, but hurt her and then hurt me by hurting her again. If that makes any sense Sakura tree-san."

"You know Sakura tree-san," she says, "can you tell Natsume that he will be okay, because I am here for him and could you also give him this kiss." And she kisses the tree!! THE TREE!!

I clear my throat, she winks at me and says "on the other hand, you can keep the kiss as a thank you present; I'll give it to Natsume myself."

Our lips meet for a kiss.

The end.

_**----x----**_

_**They don't live in Japan for this one, but in America.**_

_**I presume they migrated there or something...**_

_**How they have a Sakura tree in their backyard, I don't know either.**_

_**This idea came to me AGES ago and I finally decided to write it up.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Isabelle Silver**_


End file.
